


Top Priority

by MapleLeafLover



Series: Canada is HUGE! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Swearing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: America gets a look at Canada's naked body and discovers something utterly shocking: Canada is HUGE. Now America has a new mission that has become his top priority: Fuck Canada.





	Top Priority

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfiction includes incest, malexmale relations, swearing/cussing, and smut. Also this is my first ever smut, so hopefully it doesn't suck. (Hehe ;D)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia!

America had decided that it would be a good day to go and take his bro to play some baseball. He had just had pretty much pulled Canada out of his office and dragged him out the door with some baseball mitts in hand.

At the end of their little game of catch, Canada was covered in dirt and had multiple bumps on his head while America had a bit of dirt on his hands and shirt, from holding Canada back as he tried to punch him for said bumps.

Getting back to the house, America suggested they take a bath together. Canada refused with a flush on his cheeks and talked about how they haven't done that since they were colonies and no longer had the need to bathe together now that they were older. He then walked off with a towel in hand towards the bathroom and closing it.

America huffed at this and started to walk down to his own room before spotting the light peeking through the ajar bathroom door. America decided to take a peek as he heard the water suddenly being turned on. He looked around the bathroom a bit before settling his eyes on his twin, who was now bare naked, his ass turned towards him. America smirked as he looked at the two lumps of flesh squished close together.  _Nice_. He looked at the muscles that lined the Canadian's back, arms, and legs. A few scars lined his back and legs. Though multiple ones were on his arms. Scars from battles across the centuries.

Canada looked well built from behind. Probably from all that working out with hockey, hunting, and doing lumberjack things. America imagined his brother dressed in a cute hockey outfit, or slutty lumberjack clothing. His cheeks tinted pink at the thought of Canada beneath him, begging to be fucked hard. America's eyes darkened slightly with lust as he licked his lips, continuing to look at the Artic nation's firm, cute, sexy ass.

America started to think out a plan of how to get his hands into Canada's pants and fuck him senseless to the point where he would come and beg America to fuck him hard, again and again. All those thoughts were starting to turn him on. His little brother was gonna be the main piece of America's sex life. He'd make sure of that. He smirked as he thought to himself of all the dirty things he could do to his little brother. He decided to stop staring at the ceiling in thought to get another good look of the plump ass of his younger counterpart.

His brother turned around and America got a good look at his twin's pectorals and abs, a large scar on his stomach and a burnt scar on his chest where the burning of York back in 1812 was symbolized. The American frowned sadly at that memory, a scar on his own chest to mirror the same damage done to him. It was a hard time for them both.

America chose to push away those memories for now and instead focus on the hot body of his younger twin. America let out a silent whistle.  _Sexy_. He watched as Canada moved his arms up into a stretch, the scars on his arms moving with. The biceps and triceps in them bulging out. His shoulders were bulky a bit and bunched up as the arms were lifted up. As Canada dropped his arms back down to his sides, America took a look at the happy trail running down from above his navel cavity down to a small bush beneath the Canadian's hips. America snickered to himself as he thought of the cute little member that Canada would be scoring. Erect and red as America pounded into him. America finally settled his eyes on his prize between his twin's thighs.

…

America's train of thought stopped as he stared at the item dangling between Canada's legs.

Drool began to pool in the American's mouth and flow down his chin as he stared at the monster cock of his northern neighbor. His little brother was hung like a MOTHERFUCKING stallion! It seemed too good to be real! There was no way that his baby brother was carrying a fucking two ton package between those muscled thighs! For fuck's sake, the thing looked even bigger than Russia's! And Russia had the fucking biggest dick out of them all! (There had been a little contest between the nations at a world summit a few years back. No one was really surprised to hear Russia was the biggest of them all, him clearly being the biggest nation in the world, with a dick size of around 10 to 11 inches.) Canada's dick had to be around 13 to 14 inches, maybe even 15! That was TOO fucking big! It looked like a fucking log!

Of course… America wasn't complaining. He watched as his brother stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain behind him. America walked off to his room quickly, closing the door and locking it. He yanked off his clothes as he made his way to the bed. His cock now standing up to hit his stomach, throbbing for attention. He laid on his bed and grabbed his erection, stroking it in a firm grasp.

He breathed in and out fast as he pumped his member. The thoughts of a sexy Canada on his mind. Though this time, not underneath him but above him. America thought of Canada in his hockey outfit, smashing his opponents into the sides of the rink and launching the puck across the ice into the opposing net, leading to the Artic nation grabbing the American's hips after the game and banging him into the locker room wall for rough, victory sex. The thoughts of Canada in rough ripped lumberjack clothes with his muscles bulging, an axe atop his shoulder, and his cock hanging out, made the blue-eyed nation's erection get hotter.

He moaned and squirmed at the thought of Canada filling him up with his giant dick. It was too much, even for his imagination. He cried out his twin's name as his load blew. Cum covering his hand and stomach, his erection finally settled down and he basked in the afterglow of it all.

The American slipped beneath the covers of his bed, deciding to take a shower in the morning and coming up with a new plan that he claimed as his new top priority: Get fucked by Canada.

 

                               ~~~~~~~~~

 

America didn't know what he was doing wrong!

He was doing everything to try and get Canada's attention! He had tried flirting, sexual innuendos, he took him out almost every week. He even tried more-than-subtle touches! Fuck, he was starting to get annoyed. He had been working on this plan for almost a month now. He was horny and he just wanted some giant Canadian dick! Was that too much to ask for?! He was tired of Canada not getting his attempts of flirting and innuendos by proclaiming them as compliments and geographical facts. He was starting to believe that the only way he would be able to get fucked by his brother was to tie him down and fuck himself on the Canadian.

… America, you fucking GENIUS!

His new plan was now going under way. He got Canada to agree to let him stay over for a week for "brotherly bonding". America made sure to put some extra lube below his clothes as he packed his suitcase. He was getting giddy at the thought of being able to get fucked by his twin, finally, after a month of failed attempts of swooning his northern counterpart. He was antsy on his plane ride to Ottawa, where Canada would pick him up for their week of fun. Though the Canadian's thoughts of sweet, innocent brotherly fun were entirely different than the American's dirty thoughts of "fun".

  
  
                                 ~~~~~~~~~

 

Canada picked up America without any problems and they were soon on their way to the violet-eyed nation's house/cabin. America tried to not look at the area between his brother's legs as his twin kept his eyes on the road and talked of what he was thinking they could do for the week.

Gaming, cooking, watching movies, maybe even try and spend a night or two camping in the woods. America tried to add some of his own ideas to the conversation, as to not rise any suspicion to his twin as to why he wasn't talking much. America was going to make tonight fucking amazing. He had already waited a month. He was not going to wait another week! He was, without the shadow of a doubt, going to get fucked by his twin tonight! No excuses!

It didn't take long to get to Canada's house. America was getting restless at this point. His desire to get speared by his brother's dick was starting to affect his mind. They exited the car, Canada grabbing the southern nation's suitcase and carrying it up to door, and entered the house after turning the lock. America followed his brother inside and stretched his arms, "So, what are we gonna do tonight, bro?" He turned to his twin as his arms fell slack. The Canadian turned to him and smiled.

That was one thing the American had fallen in love with while trying to swoon Canada. Yes, love. Not lust. Well of course he was lusting for his brother, but now he had also fallen for him. His smile which he saw rarely before their recent hang outs was always kind and sweet and gentle. It made the American's heart flutter with happiness whenever he even got a peek at it. America had fallen in love with the Canadian's body, but he had also fallen in love with the Canadian himself. America never realized before how Canada was just as adorable as he was sexy. The way he would talk about hockey, pancakes and maple syrup, the seasons in Canada, hunting, camping underneath the stars, cooking and baking, drinking hot cocoa by the fire place and watching movies on cool nights. It all was spoken with excitement and his eyes would fill with something that America couldn't quite place his finger on. The way he laughed at America's terrible jokes and compliments (AKA failed attempts at flirting), was so cute and addicting.

His times with the Canadian had provided the American an insight on Canada's life. He was alone and forgotten. His twin talked of how he was always ignored and deemed invisible. He spoke of how when others did notice him they mistook him for America or was asked who he was, how it was all the same ever since he was a mere colony. His brother cried of how for the past 140 or so years his birthdays were mostly spent alone and forgotten, with his bear being the only exception and France occasionally. Canada had one time sobbed and confessed to America how he had one time tried to kill himself, failing miserably due to their nation-tan healing. America had wanted to slap and yell at him for even thinking of trying that, but had decided to settle for comforting his younger counterpart instead. America had no idea that the actions of him and their fellow nations had caused such an effect on his twin. He vowed that day that he would always be there for his brother from now on and never forget him again.

America had fallen in love with his twin brother, and he was starting to get worried now of how the violet-blue eyed nation would treat him after tonight. However, the horniness he felt coursing through his body was overriding that worry with lust. He would show Canada tonight just how much he loved him. He practically drooled and swooned at the thought.

His brother's voice suddenly cut him out of his thoughts. "I was gonna cook dinner here in a little bit, but maybe afterwards we can watch a movie? You can pick." America smirked on the inside. A movie would make a perfect excuse to cuddle up next to his brother.

"Sounds like a good idea, bro! You start on dinner and I'll find us a movie to watch!" He took off his shoes and ran to the entertainment room to find a movie that said "leads to cuddling without initiating the suspicions of trying to fuck the person next to you". A horror movie spoke out perfectly to his mission. It looked good enough to maybe elicit an emotion of fear out of his brother while they were sitting on the couch. He smirked at the thought of Canada screaming and latching onto him, in search of a hero to keep him safe from the monsters. He giggled at the thought and happily made his way to the kitchen, in search of a certain Canadian as he caught the scent of something delicious in the air.

 

                                 ~~~~~~~~~

 

Okay, maybe the horror movie idea wasn't a good idea. Canada warned him that the movie was a bit of a bad one and America didn't listen to him. Now here they were, Canada and America sitting on the couch with America wrapped in a blanket while screaming his head off at any sign of the monster on the screen. They weren't even halfway through the movie. America's eyes were filled with tears of fear and his throat a bit sore from screaming. He sniffled a bit and tightened his hold on the blanket. As he focused on the movie, he felt something snake around his shoulders and he screamed. He was suddenly pulled against something firm and soft. He looked up and saw Canada looking down at him with an amused smile, "Don't worry. It's just me." Canada had pulled America into a side hug, pressing him close. America blushed slightly and snuggled closer as he looked back up at the TV. He didn't scream as much with feeling Canada close to him for the remainder of the movie.

After the movie, America refused to leave Canada's side as he tried to go to bed. Canada told him that he didn't need to be scared and that the monster wasn't real. The American still held strong and his twin finally gave in. He pulled America towards his own bedroom, closing the door behind them. Canada let go of America as he turned on the lamp beside the bed. When he turned back to tell America that he had put his suitcase by the door, he saw that America had stripped down to his boxers. "Wh-What are you doing?" America looked up at him and smiled as he hopped beneath the covers.

"I don't like sleeping with clothes on. It's uncomfortable." He snuggled deeper beneath the blankets. "You should take your clothes off too, Mattie." The plan was a go!

Canada's cheeks dusted with pink, "I think I'll keep my clothes on. Thank you very much." He turned to take off his clothes. He stripped off his shirt and pants really quick, trying to rush and get some pajamas on. However, his hips were grabbed before he could grab some and was pulled onto the mattress with America hugging him close.

"C'mon, Mattie! It's kind of hot tonight anyway! I don't want you to get the bed soaked with your sweat!" Although, America wasn't against the idea. Especially since tonight he would have them both sweating heavily due to their soon-to-be late night activities. Canada was opening and closing his mouth in thought of what to say in retaliation before sighing and giving in.

"Fine, but just for tonight!" Canada slipped under the blankets and settled down next to America, laying on his side with his back to America. He took off his glasses and America's before setting them on the small night stand next to him. Canada turned his head to take a look at America, who seemed to already be asleep. He chuckled a bit before smiling softly and turning his head back to the other side, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

                                  ~~~~~~~~~

 

Canada was woken up in the middle of the night to the feeling of movement on the bed. He opened his eyes as he looked to the side of him, expecting to see America there. The American was no where in sight and he moved to get up, but suddenly stopped as he felt his arms tied behind his back. He tried to pull them apart and, after failing to do so, looked to see that an article of clothing of some sort was holding his arms and hands in a tight knot.

His attention instantly shifted when he felt hands grab him softly and lay him on his back, nose facing the ceiling. He looked to see who the owner of the hands was and yell at them for America's location, but his words got caught in his throat. The owner of the hands was none other than his twin brother, America.

"A-Alfred? What's going on? Why are my hands tied?" Canada shouted, his voice going a little louder than normal. He watched as America leaned close to his face and whispered to him.

"Nothing much, baby bro. Just about to have some fun." With that, the American licked at the Canadian's lips and pressed his own against them. He took advantage of the gasp that rose from Canada's throat to plunge his tongue into his twin's mouth. He licked at the wet cavern, smiling as the taste of maple syrup hit his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around the other's and sucked on it as he relished its flavor.

Canada was shocked, to say the least. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were pink as his twin locked their lips together and attacked his mouth. That's when Canada realized that America was naked and he blushed harder than before. His brother was sporting an erection and already had precum dropping from the tip. His thoughts were cut off as America's mouth was pulled away from his own and was staring face to face with a blushing American, saliva trailing off his tongue connecting to the lips of the one beneath him. Canada swallowed loudly and was about to ask America the meaning of this before his words were cut off with a surprised yelp.

America ground his hips against Canada's. His erection rubbing all over the front of Canada's boxers for a few seconds, trying to elicit a response from the member inside them. America continued to grind onto Canada's hips as he took a grasp at his own erection. He pumped it as he moaned loudly, "Mattie~"

Canada was now blushing profusely as he heard his name and watched as America began to masturbate on top of him, "A-Alfred! Wh-What are you d-doing?!" Canada wanted answers, ASAP! He tried to take his eyes off of America's throbbing length and look at his brother's face, but had ended up just looking back and forth. America laughed a bit as he panted, still quickly stroking himself.

"What does it look like, Mattie? I'm jerking off." Canada whimpered quietly at the use of the term chosen by the American.

"J-Je peut voire ça. B-But why are you d-doing i-i-it on me? P-Pourquoi je suis attaché? A-And could you please stop p-pressing down on me?" He winced slightly as he felt the American's ass grind down on his clothed member. It was starting to get unbearable.

"Because Mattie…" Canada felt a hand on his face and he looked up to his twin. "I love you~ I want to love you forever~ Also… I saw you naked that one time a month ago after we played baseball." America visibly smirked and leaned down towards his brother, licking his lips. "You've gotten pretty big, Mattie~ I can't wait to feel you inside me~"

Canada sputtered. "E-EH?!" His face and neck were flushed red as America whispered to him. "D-Dedans?! B-But-! Alfred, we're brothers! W-We can't-!" His voice was cut off as America smashed his lips back onto Canada's. The American licked and sucked at the soft lips before pulling away to softly suck at the pale neck.

"We're technically all siblings, but nobody gives a shit. So I don't care. I just want you and only you~" He bit the soft flesh between Canada's neck and shoulder. Canada jumped at that with a cry and bit his lip. America licked at the wound gently before pulling back and kissing his twin again. "C'mon Mattie~ I know you want to~ After all…" He pressed his ass against the erection that was starting to grow in the red boxers. "You're starting to enjoy this~ Please~" He kissed the younger nation's lips again and pressed his tongue against the teeth in his way. He moaned softly as he licked at Canada's lips again, grinding harder and pumping his hand faster.

Canada was having trouble processing this all. He had someone in his bed, trying to have sex with him - and his brother, no less! Canada flushed darker as he heard the moan come from his older brother. He gulped as he felt the tongue push at his teeth. Maybe if he didn't try to encourage the contact, America would stop and they could just forget about this night, continuing with their normal brotherly bond. … But… what if America rejected him for not having sex with him? He frowned on the inside, sadness taking over his thoughts. He would be alone again. He would be ignored and forgotten by everyone just like before. He didn't want that again. He wouldn't be able to take it again. Not after all the affection that America has showed him after all this time. … Maybe… Maybe he could do this one thing for America, if it meant he wouldn't leave Canada alone again and forget him like everyone else had.

He rapidly blinked for a second and swallowed before opening his mouth, letting his brother's tongue slip past the teeth. America moaned with happiness and continued to suck and lick at the wet cavern of his twin's mouth. He murmured between breaths as he continued to attack his brother's lips. "I love you~", "Matthew~", "Please, Mattie~". America repeated and moaned as he licked at the wet, unmoving muscle inside his counterpart's mouth.

Canada blushed harder at the requests and affection. He shyly moved his tongue against his brother's. It tasted nice. It didn't taste like burgers, like he thought it would. Instead it tasted sweet, like sugar. Probably from all the Coca-Cola and candy his twin consumed endlessly. He chuckled inside his mind. Though his amusement was cut short as he felt America move away. He felt America's hands grabbing his hips and move downwards before stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

"Nice tent, Mattie~" Amusement and lust filling America's voice. Canada looked down and watched as one of America's hands grabbed the clothed erection. Canada's breath hitched, a whine escaping his lips. "If you're that big when you're hung low, I wonder how big you'd get when aroused~" America set his hand to work, stroking the growing length beneath the red cloth. He hummed happily as he felt the member get bigger and harder. "Damn. How'd you even manage to hide this thing? It's fucking huge~" He looked up at Canada with a smile tugging his lips.

Canada was panting quietly as he tried not to buck up into America's hand. "I-I… I never tried to h-hide it… but I-I do wear a l-lot of baggy clothes, s-so…" He trailed off as America gripped him harder and pumped faster. He allowed a small groan to escape his throat, "A-Alfred~" His hips tried snapping up into the hand stroking him.

The movement stopped however, and Canada whined in protest, looking to see why his twin stopped. His answer was provided for him as he felt hands grip his boxers and yank them down fast, casting them aside. He groaned as the cool air hit his large, hot member. He looked down to find America staring at his length, which stood tall and proud. He felt his cheeks grow warmer at the dazed look on America's face.

America didn't move or say anything as he stared at the thick, hot cock in front of him. He dreamed about this moment for over a month now. He's been dying to get this beautiful masterpiece inside him. He moved closer, his warm breath hitting the head of the length, which twitched as his breath hit it. He looked up to Canada and smirked at seeing the flush of dark red on his face and shoulders. Violet-blue eyes were focusing in and out on him, a lustful gaze set across the pupils. "Al~"

America leaned close to the cock in front of his face and gave the head of it a long, hot kiss. He chuckled as he heard the younger one groan out a swear in French. He continued and kissed the head of his twin's cock repeatedly, occasionally giving it a few strong licks. He even dug his tongue into the tiny opening at the tip every now and then, getting a taste of the precum that was leaking out now. He smiled and gave a single lick to the thick cock from base to tip. "You taste  _so_ good, Mattie~" He was getting excited. Canada was going to be all his. He moaned at the thought and decided to get on with it, knowing that he was close to his release and was sure Canada wasn't far behind. He got off the bed and moved to the side of the room, where his suitcase was. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a few tubes of lube. He looked at Canada as he walked back to the bed. "I didn't know how much I was gonna need, since you're so big. So I just decided to buy a few, in case one or two wasn't enough." He admitted heartily and laughed.

Canada rolled his eyes playfully with a smile tugging his lips before watching America sit on his stomach. He watched his brother's member bob up and down as he walked, and shifted around above him. Canada watched, with a bit of excitement and anticipation in the violet values of his eyes, as America squeezed quite a bit of lube on to his fingers and rubbed it around a bit to warm it up.

America closed the tube and set it aside as he moved his slicked up fingers behind him, spreading his legs wide. He watched his brother with a knowing gaze as he saw the violet-blue swirls of color watch his fingers press at his hole. He'd have to stretch himself nice and wide for the giant beneath him. He had done so before whilst masturbating on his own, to the thoughts of a certain Canadian taking him from behind. Now he was actually here. He was here about to get fucked by his little brother. The thought went straight to his dick, which twitched in frenzied anticipation.

America finally slipped in a finger through the tight ring of muscle, down to the first knuckle. He moaned a bit as he massaged the walls, trying to slick them up. He looked towards the ceiling, sighing happily as he slipped in another finger. He stretched them far apart and he moaned lewdly. "Mattie~" His Artic twin was watching him, helpless eyes watching with interest at the scene before him. His violet eyes stared at the fingers that expertly stretched and massaged at their owner's hole. He gulped as America eventually added a third and then eventually a fourth finger. They stretched his brother nice and wide. His brother's moans filled the air and his calls for Canada neverending, a sharp cry filling the air once in while that signaled that America had pressed his prostate time and time again.

America eventually stopped preparing himself and shivered at the feeling of his fingers leaving his hole, the entrance now open and fluttering. It begged to be filled again. He reached for the tube of lube again and squeezed almost half of it onto his hand. He walked on his knees to sit on Canada's thighs as he began to try and get the lubricant warm. He looked up to Canada as he rubbed it between his hands. He smirked as he saw Canada watching him reach for his cock. As soon as he placed his hands on the thick base, Canada cried out. "Cold!"

"Sorry. I got excited." America then started moving his hands up and down. He took his sweet time. He could barely wrap both his hands around the thing. That made a shiver of excitement go down his spine. He made sure to coat the entire member with a good amount of lube. He ended up having to use almost the entire tube of lubricant. He directed a sly smirk towards his brother. "That's a lot, Mattie~ We're gonna be spending a lot of money just on lube every time we do this, ya know~" He laughed at Canada's dumbfounded face.

"À-À chaque fois?" America couldn't hold back another round of laughter. Tears pricked his eyes, he laughed so hard.

"Well yeah, bro! I'm gonna be doing this every time we spend time with each other. No matter where~ Your house, my house, someone else's, our hotel rooms while we're at the meetings~ Hell, we'll even fuck  _at_ the world meetings~ I'm gonna have you fuck my ass so hard I won't be able to use my legs anymore~" He crawled over Canada, giving him another passionate kiss and a bite to the other side of his neck. He trailed down and licked at a perk nipple while his hand shot up to the other one, twisting and pinching it. He smirked as he felt Canada jump and moan at his touch.

"A-Alfred~" Canada was starting to lose his cool. He was starting to enjoy these feelings. He liked it when America touched him like this. _'Every time, huh?'_ He supposed he could live with that. At least it meant America wouldn't forget him again and that's all he could hope for. He took a good look at those curelean blue eyes and felt his heart flutter. There wasn't just lust in those eyes. There was pure love swirling beneath them. Canada smiled to himself. America wouldn't forget him. Not ever again. He promised. He trusted his brother, and his brother trusted him.

He moaned as he felt America suck at the pink buds on his chest before leaving a few more bites on his chest and sides. He squirmed in pleasure each time he felt America move farther down until finally he felt a pair of lips kiss his belly button. That made him giggle a bit and blush harder. America leaned up to him and whispered, "While I'm fucking myself on your cock, you're gonna call me that cute nickname you gave me when I gave you yours back when we were colonies~ You remember it, right?~" He felt his twin nod frantically. "Good. What was it again?~" He smirked as his twin whimpered.

"A-Alfie~" America purred in excitement as the name sent shivers down his back and to his throbbing erection.

"That's right~ Don't forget, okay?~" He licked at Canada's ear and nibbled it a bit before moving back up to his brother's face, planting another rough kiss on his lips. Their tongues swirled around each other, no need to fight for dominance sparking between them. It seemed they rather share the experiences as one than fight over who was stronger and better. Both were happy for that. They were equals. In body, mind, and soul. Here, they could stick their bodies and souls together in a way that they would fit like puzzle pieces. Each of the brothers moaned as they licked at each other's mouths and lips. Gasps for air only breaking them apart every once and a while. After a few minutes of their making out session, America pulled away and smirked as he looked down at his brother's face.

"You're so cute like this, Mattie~" His twin's hair was matted against his face, drenched in sweat. His eyes were filled with a new palette of greens and blues swirling in the violet pools. They swirled with love and lust. His lips now red and plump from being attacked so much. It turned America on that he no doubt looked the same to Canada. He stood back up on his knees and moved backwards, trying to position himself accordingly. "Time to get on with it, Mattie~"

"A-Attends!" America stopped and looked at his twin, concern filled his tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Matt? Did I miss something?" His brother shook his head.

"No, it's just… J'ai jamais- I mean, I haven't d-done this with s-someone else before…" He trailed off, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. America stared at him before he started laughing again.

"So you are a virgin? Oh, man! I didn't know if you were or not. Glad I know now." He leaned forward once more, kissing the soft lips of his younger brother. "Don't worry. You won't be one anymore once we're done~ I'll make sure to make it outstanding, for the both of us~" He watched his northern counterpart nod shyly. He smirked, kissing the Canadian's nose before sitting up again. He positioned himself once more above the thick cock. He grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart, his hole fluttering still as it begged to be stuffed full of the monster beneath it. "Here we go, Mattie~"

America pressed his entrance against the head of his brother's penis. It was larger than his entrance was prepared for, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He groaned out loud in pleasure and pain as the tip began to slide pass the tight ring of muscle. Both the brothers cried out as the Canadian's head slipped inside of his twin's hole. They both didn't move for a few minutes. They both were panting loudly as they could both feel the tip twitch inside of America. America laughed a little, a tear in his eye as he looked down at his brother. "Feels good so far~ How you doing, Mattie?~" Canada looked at his brother, gulping the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

"G-Good… A-Alfie~" America smiled at the nickname. It was special to him. Canada gave him that nickname, just like he gave Canada his nickname. It was something they shared that no one else could take part in. Now, their sex life and love for each other couldn't be shared with anyone else neither. It was just between the two of them. Both of them were quite happy with that.

"Alright. Here we go again~" America moved himself farther down the large shaft. He moaned, biting his lip at the burn that erupted from his stretched hole. It hurt like hell, but the pleasure was overriding that. Both of the North America twins moaned loudly as they both experienced the pain and pleasure of their connection in progress. America stopped to adjust, now that he was halfway there. His hole was on fire, but he ignored it over the pleasure that filled his body. His own length throbbing painfully at the attention it was not receiving.

"A-Al?" America snapped his attention to his twin. The Northern nation was now sitting up, his face just a little lower than America's. "M-My arms? C-Could you untie them please? They're getting uncomfortable." America smiled and reached behind his twin, untying the knotted up shirt that was holding his brother hostage. Once it was undone, he threw it to the side. He felt hands grab the sides of his face and a pair of soft, smooth lips plant themselves on his own. He moaned softly and held onto Canada's forearms as their tongues mingled again. America took this distraction to push himself down farther. They both cried into each other's mouths, their kissing getting a bit rougher as they pressed closer together. "A-Alfie~" Canada moved away and laid back down on his back, setting his hands on America's hips gently. "M-More, please?~" America chuckled and splayed his hands on Canada's chest as he started to force himself down more on his brother's throbbing, hot cock.

"With pleasure, Mattie~" He slipped down faster with the help of gravity pressing down on him. He groaned loudly as he felt himself fall faster and faster. He watched Canada's face as it twisted with pain and pleasure, a tear slipping from his eye. "How does it feel?~"

"S-Serré~" America's heart swelled and his face flushed darker as he heard that. He clenched his hole for a good second or two before moaning out lewdly.

"Mattie~ You're so good~ You feel so nice inside me~" He watched with amusement as Canada bucked his hips up slightly at the words that passed through his lips. The younger blond whined as he looked up at the one on top of him. "That's right, Mattie~ You're so big~ You fill me up  _just_ right~ _Oh, Mattie_ ~ Mattie~" Canada whined and bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan from rising.

It suddenly brought them back to attention, when they felt America's ass press against Canada's hips. They both looked down to see the connection between them that had finally happened after all this time. Their eyes bulged out in shock. They both were silent as they stared down, dumbfounded and horrendously turned on. America laughed as he panted, raising a hand to press at the large bulge that pressed through his tummy. Canada moaned at the action, feeling America's walls and organs press against him. He couldn't stop himself from bucking upwards and they both cried out in ecstasy. "Oh, _fuck_ , Mattie!~ Do- Do that again!~" Canada happily complied. He bucked up again, they both watched as the bulge grew bigger as Canada bucked his hips. They both had tears in their eyes at the pleasure they were feeling from this new amazing discovery.

America decided that he should start moving right then. He lifted himself up. They both whimpered and groaned at the loss of each other. He pulled up until just the head was inside of him. They both panted rapidly at the movement. America gulped loudly as he looked down at Canada. Both their eyes locked onto each other. With their eyes hazed in lust and desire, America let himself fall and Canada rammed his hips upwards to meet America's fall.

Screams of pleasure filled the air as their lower bodies slammed into one another. "Fuck, Mattie!~ Again! Again!~" They both did just that. They fucked each other hard and fast. Their strength and speed increasing with each connection their hips made. They were both screaming in immense bliss as they held onto each other, America grabbing at Canada's forearms and Canada holding a firm grip on America's hips. They threw themselves into each other, again and again.

"Mattie!~ You're so thick and hot~ Ah! You're so big!~ You're fucking me so good!~ Please! Please, Mattie~ Harder!~ Faster!~ More! Yes! Yes! Yes!~" America continued to cry out colorful words and phrases at the pleasure coursing through his abused hole and to the rest of his torso. He screamed in joy at the feeling of Canada's cock burying inside him, hitting his prostate with precision and force. "Ah! Matt!~ More!~ Yes!" He was in pure bliss as he felt Canada's thick shaft move his organs around. He felt the head of the massive cock press against the bottom of his sternum slightly from time to time. This was so much better than what he had imagined! He moaned lewdly towards the ceiling as he felt Canada get bigger. This was too much! It was so good! So amazing! Breathtaking! He couldn't think straight! His cock twitched in pleasure. "M-Mattie!~ Touch me! Oh, _please_ , touch me!~" Canada nodded quickly and moved a hand from America's hips to grab at his shaft. He pumped it hard and fast. He felt his dick harden as he heard the elicited cry of wonder from his older brother. "Matt!~ I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!~ Mattie!~ Gonna cum!~ Oh!" Canada panted loudly as he sped up his thrusts and his hand.

"M-Moi aussi!~ I'm right behind you!~" He moaned and sat up, wrapping his unoccupied hand around America's waist. He pounded into his brother relentlessly, relishing in the shouts of pleasure that erupted from his twin's throat. America's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt his older twin bury his face into his shoulder, crying out in joy and excitement. Canada's hand worked faster as he continued to hammer into the body of his brother, loving the feeling of the warm walls and organs shifting at the intrusion of his cock. He loved the sounds of pleasure that left his brother, knowing that he was the one causing it. He pressed their bodies close together, whispering into his brother's ears. " _Cum pour moi, grand frère_ ~"

America did just that. He screamed in euphoria as the pleasure became too much. He felt his dick twitch and release the semen that splashed across his and Canada's stomachs. It was the hardest he had ever came before. His body clenched around the hot member still inside him. He moaned loudly as he felt Canada's chest vibrate with a yell as he too released. He felt the hot cum filling him up. It stuffed him full and he felt the white liquid begin to drip from his hole. " _I-It's overflowing_ ~" That made it all that much sweeter for America. His body stuffed and overflowing with Canada's seed was such a major turn on. He sighed happily as he rested his head on his twin's shoulder. He looked towards Canada, who was still filling him up. The violet-eyed nation's face looked like he was in pure bliss. Canada's grip held onto America as he pulled them back down to lay on the mattress. He looked at America who was laying on his chest. America's face was of pure happiness and that made Canada's heart swell with burning love.

They both laid there silently as Canada finished pouring into him, shallow thrusts riding throughout until the end. Once he was done pumping the thick liquid into America, he pulled out slow and gentle. They both whined at the loss and emptiness, both of them being overstimulated. America rolled off after and laid down on his back next to Canada. They both stared at the ceiling as they caught their breath. America propped himself on his elbows and spread his legs a bit as he reached down to his hole, pressing it. Thick, white semen poured from his hole faster. He moaned at the feeling and laid back down. He turned on his side, lifting Canada's arm so he could snuggle next to him. Canada wrapped his arm underneath and around America's waist, pulling him close. They looked to each other and America pulled Canada in for a soft, gentle kiss.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Canada blushed as he saw genuine happiness in America's eyes. He cleared his throat as he licked his lips shyly, still tasting sugar on his lips from America's tongue. 

"P-Pas besoin de me remercier. In all honesty, I should be thanking you." He kissed the blue-eyed nation with a gentle passion. "But I'm glad that you liked it. I-I mean… I loved it." His cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Liked it? I fucking LOVED it, you big dum dum." America snickered as he nuzzled his head under Canada's chin. "10/10 would smash again." He beamed his signature grin. "Was my heroic body good enough for you?~" Canada rolled his eyes with a playful smirk and kissed his brother's forehead.

"Yes, you were amazing. No, more than amazing actually. You were awesome, fantastic, and absolutely perfect." He smiled into the wheat golden hair. "I hope we can do this again soon." He cut off his brother before he could speak, knowing the upcoming question. "Not tonight though. We've already did it once and I'm exhausted." He chuckled as the older nation pouted.

"Fine. … Maybe tomorrow? After breakfast?" America's voice was filled with hope as he fidgeted a bit. Canada sighed with playful exasperation.

"If you can even walk properly tomorrow, probably." He smiled softly as he felt America pump his fist a little into the air with a quiet "yes!" He wrapped his other arm around America, pulling him closer. He kissed his twin softly and full of love, "Je t'aime tellement, Alfred."

America smiled and buried his face into Canada's chest, "I love you too, Matthew."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! This is officially Part 1 of this series that I'm making specifically for this CanAme/AmeCan couple. I'll make more, don't worry. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first ever smut, so hopefully, it didn't suck. Please let me know how it went. Please let me know if there are any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> French Translations:  
> 1\. Je peut voire ça. = I can see that.  
> 2\. Pourquoi je suis attaché? = But why am I tied up?  
> 3\. Dedans? = Inside?  
> 4\. À chaque fois? = Every time?  
> 5\. Attends! = Wait!  
> 6\. J'ai jamais… = I've never…  
> 7\. Serré... = Tight…  
> 8\. Moi aussi! = Me too!  
> 9\. Cum pour moi, grand frère. = Cum for me, big brother.  
> 10\. Pas besoin de me remercier. = No need to thank me.  
> 11\. Je t'aime tellement, Alfred. = I love you very much, Alfred.
> 
> French speakers/writers, please let me know if I messed up any translations. Thank you so very much!


End file.
